


STATUS CRITICAL

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is ticklish, Cats, Gen, just cats man, mission is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Fanart for This, You Protect by owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).



> Barnes’ ear is very ticklish, which might be why Cat Eleanor goes for it all the time.  
> The Mission Imperative already was wary of Cat Eleanor. This does not help matters.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Omg. This is my most popular work by an order of magnitude.   
> I think I'm okay with that...
> 
> Barnes bakes cookies for people who comment.


End file.
